Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Omar completes in his favorite game, he earns $330$ points. Omar already has $400$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2460$ points before he goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Omar needs to complete to reach his goal?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Omar will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Omar wants to have at least $2460$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2460$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2460$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 330 + 400 \geq 2460$ $ x \cdot 330 \geq 2460 - 400 $ $ x \cdot 330 \geq 2060 $ $x \geq \dfrac{2060}{330} \approx 6.24$ Since Omar won't get points unless he completes the entire level, we round $6.24$ up to $7$ Omar must complete at least 7 levels.